Won't You
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Yami and Yugi have always been best of friends. But what happens when feelings start to change? YYXY One Shot. I've put the revisd version up but i couldn't get rid of the original so the revised is on chapter two.
1. Original

**Rea: ok this is the first one shot I have EVER wrote…and there will be more in my collection! Enjoy I know it is short but hey give me a break.**

**Won't You…**

**Yami is a 19 year old boy while Yugi is an 18 year old boy. Both looked almost identical, except for Yami had a blond lighting strike through his hair and Yugi had a small blond bang hang in his face. Yami had piercing crimson red eyes while Yugi had gentle and caring amethyst eyes. Yami and Yugi have been friends since Yami asked Yugi, "Won't you…be my friend?" Yugi had answered yes. But on this rainy night the two boys sat in Yugi's room. Yami lies on the bed, opposite of how you are suppose to. Yugi sits at the end of the bed listening to the rain hit the window. **

**Yugi: (whines) I'm so bored!**

**Yami: (sits up) wut do you want to do?**

**Yugi: that's the problem, I don't know.**

**Yami: sit up here I want to show you a trick.**

**Yugi: o.k. **

**Yugi stands and sit in the middle of the bed. Yami launches at Yugi and starts to tickle him. **

**Yugi: Y-Y-Yami…I…Ca-Can't…b-breathe!**

**Yami stops tickling Yugi and Yugi sits up. Both sit staring into each others eyes. Yami moves his hand and grasps Yugi's. Yami lifts Yugi's hand to his (A/N: Yami's) heart and places his hand over Yugi's.**

**Yami: I have something to ask you.**

**Yugi: yes?**

**Yami: Yugi, won't you…be my love…my heart…and my soul?**

**A smile graces Yugi's lips.**

**Yugi: on one condition.**

**Yami: (eyes dim) yes Yugi?**

**Yugi: you be my love, heart, and soul!**

**Yami eyes brighten as he responds.**

**Yami: Always my…love!**

**Both boys lean in to allow their lips to meet in a kiss.**

**Rea: I hope yall liked it…I didn't think it turned out too bad. **


	2. Revised and Edited

Rea: Okay well I re-wrote this one-shot because well frankly I didn't like it at ALL! So here is the better version. Hope those who first read it like this one a whole lot better. Because I got a bigger vocabulary and I'm proud of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

____________________-

Won't You…?

Two old friends sat on a black couch staring out a window into the dreaded rainfall. One older than the other, 19, Atemu, and 18, Yugi, yet similar some ways and completely diverse; Yugi Mutou and Atemu Yami have hair that spikes into a star. Atemu's hair has blond streaks of lightning through his black hair tipped with magenta. Yugi has only some flaxen bangs that shape his cherubic face while his raven locks are tipped with plum coloring. One solitary difference keeps them drastically apart; Yugi has light skin while in contrast Atemu has bronze from the Egyptian sun. The more angelic of the two, Yugi, gazes at the raindrops sliding down the window with placid and affectionate amethyst eyes, whereas Atemu has intense scarlet eyes. The young light colored boy stares into space remembering the day. On a bitter and damp evening as this Atemu had turned to Yugi with a solemn gaze, "Yugi, won't you…be my friend?" The younger had beamed happily and nodded, to ecstatic for words, for Yugi was and has been captivated by the older man. For when this Egyptian boy had come to Japan in his early teens Yugi had befriended him and they instantly became inseparable, except for one fact. During the whole time of their alliance Atemu had became instantly popular amongst the upper and lower classmen which allowed scarce time for the two companions to be together. During Atemu's senior year of high school and Yugi's junior, Atemu exposed his enigma…he was a homosexual.

To some this was devastating and to others it was an advantage. Atemu begun dating countless male seniors but even as he graduated he was lonely and sought out his only true friend, Yugi. There was no fear or resent between the two due to Atemu's attraction to the same sex, yet things seemed more relaxed. The innocent 18 year old stood and stretched his limbs, stiff from sitting for way to long. Atemu immediately follows suit and without a word follows the lavender eyed boy up to his room. In unison Atemu and Yugi fall onto the bed, each laughing softly at the other's action. As the merriment dies down Yugi whines, "I'm so bored!"

Atemu smiles at Yugi's innocence and sits up, "Well what do you want to do?"

The younger groans even more, "That's the problem; I don't even know what I want to do."

Atemu pats the bed space next to him, "Slide closer and I'll let you in on a secret. I know what we could do."

As Yugi scoots over he remembers the statement, curiosity killed the cat. Well it's a good thing Yugi's no cat. Just as Yugi came within reach Atemu unleashes his secret. The Egyptian's slim and long tan digits trail over Yugi's sides and the boy bursts out into laughter and surprise. Between breathes Yugi cries out, "A-Atemu…please…can't…breathe!"

With a smile spread clear across his sculpted features Atemu stops and lets Yugi sit up, panting for laughing so much. The bronze young man grins lovingly at Yugi. "You know Yugi…I've never noticed how gorgeous your eyes are."

Yugi's face flushes as the shy boy refuses to look up at his dearest friend. "Thank you…"

The elder grasps Yugi's hand and clamps it loosely against his heart. The amethyst eyed boy smiles and closes his eyes as he feels the other's heartbeat run up his arm. "Yugi, my heart aches and screams for a companion. This I cannot find even though I've searched high and low. But I'm blind to the truth…I've finally found the one I want to be with."

At this Yugi's gaze snaps up to meet Atemu's penetrating crimson, "Y-You have? Who is it?"

Atemu's countenance reveals his compassionate and noble features. "To begin…let's see if you can figure him out okay Yugi?" The boy nods and Atemu continues. "He's very compassionate and cares more for others than himself. He's shy but not withdrawn. But most of all he never hides his true feelings from me because I can tell how he is feeling with only a glance, and maybe a word here or there. Do you know how it is Yugi?"

The young boy grows pale and some what nauseated at the thought of Atemu with yet another man. Hoping that it is himself Yugi decides he must act or he'll never be with the man that he's ever love, maybe the only person outside family. Well that is besides the few friends that were girls who would just adore him at how cherubic he is. Without a word or any sign of response, Yugi jolts upwards and knocks Atemu onto his back. Yugi touches his lips to Atemu's softly yet forcefully. Atemu snakes his arms around Yugi's waist so as Yugi proceeds to sit up and move away swiftly, Atemu's thin yet muscular arms hold the captive in place. "Yugi…won't you be my lover through life?"

The pale boy gently nods as a deep blush creeps up from his cheeks to his ears and down his neck. Yugi stares at Atemu with wide oval eyes. "But…Yes…but there's only one condition I ask of you."

Fear slips itself into Atemu's eyes as he bites his lip, hoping Yugi won't be like the others. "Anything you ask of me Yugi. Just tell me."

Yugi strokes Atemu's cheek lovingly, "Won't you never leave me and not just love me in life…but after as well, forever."

Atemu smiles brightly, "As you wish my aibou, forever and a day."

The two newly found lovers meet again in a passionate kiss. Knowing that after all this time of being together as just friends, that even love can be found in the oddest places. Especially the ones that are always with you and never leave your side. Atemu and Yugi's love sprouts like a bud in the spring, waking up from the lonely and cold winter months. Just as the bud, their love with bloom and thrive into a beautiful flower of great endurance. As they fall asleep on the bed the rain continues lightly drizzle on the outside world.

_The End of Friendship and Beginning of Love_


End file.
